Violet and Green
by Virago
Summary: During a drunken night, Zhang He thinks he makes the biggest mistake of his life. How far will Zhao Yun go to prove him wrong. ZYxZH. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Violet and Green**

**One**

_A/N: Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! Zhao Yun x Zhang He! _

I have never been fond of taking a woman to my bed, everyone knew this, yet no one seemed to mind too much. Of course there were those that ignored it, others who sneered as I passed but said nothing else, and others who encouraged it. In fact one of those people was my best friend and more often than not he would point to someone and ask me, "What about him? He looks like he could bare big strong sons for you."

These 'fine men' usually were the most hairy, burly, over weight, and down right disgusting people that I had ever had the unfortunate opportunity to lay my eyes on. In return for his kindness on trying to see me happily 'married and settled down' I would pick out the most hideous of the women and serving girls especially just for him.

One night, during one of the many banquets that our Lord would hold, when the wine was still running in thick, large quantities, he turned to me with a spark in his brilliant green eyes that I would remember for the rest of my life. It was the first time that my stomach felt like a swarm of dancing, hyperactive butterflies.

"So what _is_ your type, Yi?" he asked, using a nickname that only he could get away with calling me and not be gutted on the spot. "Since you don't like any of the women, and obviously think the men that _I_ pick for you are beasts... what _do_ you like?" he voice held all the innocents in the world yet they contradicted drastically with the twinkle in those amazing eyes. His face was flushed, his check lying in the nest of his arms that rested on the dark polished table top.

I raised my goblet filled with red thick wine to my lips and took a long pull, hoping to get as drunk as he was. "If you don't think anything is wrong with the men you pick for me, then you bed them and tell me how it goes," I said with a smirk, watching him sit up and slapping me on the shoulder before refilling his glass, draining it perhaps half way, and refilling it again.

"Or perhaps," I added without thinking of the words that spilled from me lips, "I should ask them. It's not like I want to know what's under their robes. I'd rather know what's under yo –" I stopped in mid word and hastily brought my drink once more to my lips and drained it faster than he had just done. "Perhaps," I tried not to stutter my speech, "I should not be drinking so much. Hangovers are such a waste on one's face."

"Nonsense," he said with a wave of his hand, his eyes crossing when he attempted to follow its movement.

There was a long pause as his watched his own hand flop rather ungracefully in the air. I raised an eyebrow at him and cleared my throat. He blinked and looked over to me, he hand still moving around, "Sorry," he grinned sheepishly and then his brow wrinkled in confusion, "What's going on again?"

I sighed and laughed at him, greatly relieved that in the morning there was no way that he could remember my little slip. That is if he even caught it in the first place. Shaking my head I stood, ready to see him to the door of my bed chamber where we had hid ourselves when the meal was over and done with. Neither he nor I cared too much for drinking around others. When we were together we could as obliterated as we wanted and not face any embarrassments come next morning. "Come on, hero," I giggled at him, "Time to get you to bed."

He smiled and lend back on the chair tilting his head so he could look at him, "You can barely stand."

I shook my head again and nearly fell over, the world spinning around me and I reached out, grabbing the first thing my hands touched and promptly set down in the closest chair. Unfortunately in my drunken state I did not notice that my hands had gripped his shoulders and the 'chair' was his lap until his arms wrapped around my waist and he propped his chin on my shoulder. It was then that I first noticed how much smaller I was compared to him. We are truly about the same height; perhaps he was even a little taller than myself, yet his form was much more broad than my own.

I reached once more for my glass and drained it grabbing at that wine bottle even before the goblet was empty, then once more refilling it. "You are drinking much more than usual, Yi," he stated, taking the glass from my fingers and drinking from it.

"Perhaps," I said, my eyelids drooping as I became suddenly sleep. Ah the wonders of drunken hazes, "But," I added, "You are the only one who is here to see my ugliness."

He chuckled and set my wine down on the tabletop, "You could never be."

I blinked, trying to clear my head and processes his words, "Never be what?"

"Ugly," his head rested once more on my shoulder and he reached up, smoothing flipping my long braid over my other so it trailed down my chest and pooled in my lap.

I gave a bitter chuckle and sagged against him, if his thought my actions were too friendly he said nothing. When morning came and he asked about it, I was going to be more than happy to blame it on the drink.

"Come on," he whispered, his breath making my skin feel unbearably hot, "Let's get you to bed."

I shook my head, attempting to clear the water around my vision, "Whose going to walk you home?"

He sighed and stood up, his arms coming under my knees and across my shoulders, "I'll think of something," he slurred.

He staggered to my bed, barely making the trip. It was a wonder that he did not fall or drop me. His knees hit my bed and he let me go, ungracefully dropping me onto the soft mattress. I landed with a small huff and started laughing, it really was not that funny, but the wine made everything appear so. He joined me soon enough, his laughter echoing the walls of my room as he dropped down beside me, effortlessly twisting me around so I was lying the proper way before pulling me against him. Having no objections I rested my head in the nook of his shoulder, sighing in contentment as his arm came around my shoulders.

It was the closest that I had ever been physically to him. I ran my hand across his silk covered chest, feeling the contours of his muscles under the smooth fabric. As my fingers passed over his pectoral and lightly brushed upon one of his nipples he jumped and let out a soft hiss of breath. He reached up with his free hand and gripped onto mine, entwining his fingers in my own. "Sleep," whispered, almost sounding like a plea.

I shook my head, his reaction from where I touched him burnt too clearly in my fogged mind. The alcohol flowing in my blood was making me entirely too warm and his body pressed against my own made my skin feel three sizes too small. I sat up and pulled down the shoulders of my robe, slipping my arms out but letting the tie still hold the rest to me, all the while I was all too aware of his eyes on me. "Not ready to sleep," I mumbled, not expecting an answer from him.

I knew, somewhere in my trashed state that I would hate myself in the morning for what I was about to do. He was too good of a friend to throw away for on drunken fling, but I wanted him. I wanted to lick and suck the parts of him that my hands had only barely touched. I reached up and undid my braid, running my fingers through the long dark brown locks until it fell around me like a darkened waterfall.

"Yi?" he voice held a touch of nervousness around the edges.

I smiled down at him and rolled settling myself between his legs and placing him hands up by his head. I leaned down so that our faces were only a breath apart. My lips ghosted over his as I moved to his neck and gently flicked the skin just above his pulse point. He let out that small hiss of breath again and I realized that it was the most arousing thing that I had ever heard. I trailed my lips to his own yet before I could really kiss him his hand shot up with a speed I did not even see and wrapped in my hair, stopping me. I frowned and tried to move forward anyway, he tightened his grip.

"Zhang He," he said, his breath brushing against my lips and cheeks, "You don't want this."

I frowned down at him and shifted my hips so that he had no doubt that his claim was indeed false. He closed his eyes and his mouth trembled, his pale cheeks flushing more than they already were. "What do you know of what I want?" I asked anyway, once more moving my body against him.

His free hand shot up and grabbed my hip, holding it to him, so that it was impossible for me to shift against him anymore. "You're drunk."

I giggled, "And so are you," I flicked my tongue out just barely licking his lips. "Let me kiss you," it was not a question.

He shook his head, "Not like this."

I pulled my head up and looked down at him, he eyes were shut tight and his breath was ragged, "Why not?"

He shook his head again and opened his eyes, the green of them was bright enough to nearly blind me. I blinked again and truly looked to him. I cursed my stupidity and collapsed against him, groaning and hiding my shame in his chest. I saw fear in his eyes, he was now afraid of me and I came to realize that I had probably messed up the only friendship that I had ever come to hold.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my voice broken and hoarse.

His fingers combed my hair, "Just sleep," he whispered to me, "You'll feel better in the morning."

I was devastated, but what did I think would happen? That Zhao Yun would suddenly think that I was better than any woman was and change his preference from them to me? That, in his drunken state, he would not know the difference? That he would give me a chance and notice that I was better than anyone else that he had been with before?

I was a fool, and because of what I had done, I knew that he would never look at me the same way again. He would no longer feel safe around me and he would forever think of me as the pervert that almost everyone around us did. He would now be part of the group that taunted me and my sick ways behind my back.

It was these thoughts that followed me into sleep.

**_TBC..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Violet and Green**

**Two**

_A/N: Wow, it sure did take awhile to get this part out. But here it is none the less! A little humor in this one. Hope you enjoy it! XD_

When the morning sun hit my windows and snuck its way through my partially open curtains, all I wanted to do was to burrow myself into the closest deep hole. Preferably over six feet deep. Lest nobody see my sick, hung over, sorry ass. Not to mention the horrid state that my hair and face must have been in.

I groaned and rolled over, trying to piece together the last time I had gotten that drunk. It seemed a life time ago, if there ever was a night before last. Then it hit me, the black holes in my memory just suddenly appeared like a blessing from up above, or perhaps it was a curse.

I buried myself into my blankets, completely covering my entire body in the thick silk and grabbed my pillow. "Please never let me come out of my room again," I murmured, my voice as small and pathetic as I truly felt.

How could I have made such a stupid mistake as throwing myself at my best friend? I may never know. "Zhao Yun...?" I softly whispered, then held my breath, just waiting for him to answer. Dreading it, yet my emotions completely conflicted with each other. If Zhao Yun was still here did that mean he stayed the entire night just to ridicule me and my sick perverse ways to my face? Or maybe he understood what had happened last night and wanted to continue it? Or if he was no longer here, that meant he had left in total revulsion and never wanted to associate with a person such as I? Lost of 'ifs'. Far too many 'ifs' for my taste and Zhao Yun had not yet answered me.

I carefully pealed my head out from under my blankets so just my eyes peeked out and looked to vacant side of my bed. And indeed it was vacant, which only meant that, "he hates me," I whimpered. Whether it was from the hangover and the pounding in my skull or the fact that I was now 'friendless', I really didn't know. Perhaps it was from a little bit of both.

I once more crawled into my covers, making sure every part of my pathetic self was in the safe shield, including my hair before settling and closing my eyes, trying not to let my misery follow me into my dreams.

_**SS**_

I woke to the most annoying taping, a small bothersome finger repeatedly poking the back of my head over and over again. I clawed my hand out from beneath the covers and made a swat for it, as if it was some type of giant fly. "Go away," I mumbled, my voice still small and pathtic.

"Now, Zhang He," came the offended sounds of the only female that I would ever associate myself

with. "Is that anyway to treat a Lady? And here I thought I meant more to you than that."

The only answer I could give here was to peal the covers off of my face and quickly look around the room, "There's a Lady in here!" I asked, forcing awe and shock into my words, "I don't recall ever having a Lady in my bedchamber before. Where is the little butterfly?"

That earned me a small swipe at my head and a little giggle, "Very funny, Peacock. Now that I have you partially un-cocooned, you mind telling me why you are still in bed and not out enjoying this wonderful afternoon?"

I glared at her smiling face and thought through my words before I spoke, "I am not un-cocooning myself until I die and no." I quickly once more covered my face and curled into a ball, rolling a few times for good measure to make sure I was thoroughly wrapped good and tight.

She laughed and grabbed at the silk, trying to find it's seem. "Come on little worm, time to spread your wings and fly."

"Not a chance Pretty Lady," I muttered darkly, "I want to be a worm forever."

She yanked the covers quickly, sending me rolling onto the floor in a most ungraceful heap. "Not a chance, Pretty Peacock," she countered, "Now get your ass up and take me for a walk."

My arm shot out and gripped the edge of my bed, using it as leverage to haul my still sorry ass into a sitting position. Not quite on the bed, but more like draping my upper half upon it. "Don't you have a husband to do that with?" I asked, trying to keep the growl out of my voice.

Her eyes widened and her jaw drop, yet the comment I had made didn't fit her reaction. I was left momentarily perplexed until she spoke. "Oh my gods Peacock! Are you alright?" her hand shot out to me and ran down my face.

I frowned at her and batter her tiny hands away, "You could have just said 'damn Zhang He, you sure do need more beauty sleep.' I think that would have been more your style, Lady Zhen."

She frowned back at me, "Are you calling me a bitch?"

I laughed at her, "Of course not, Pretty Lady, you're not that nice."

She gasped and launched herself across the bed and tackled me to the floor, and from there we rolled in a mass of blue, pink, and purple silk until I let her win the wrestling match.

"Do you surrender and accept defeat?" she hissed dramatically from her perch on my stomach.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Yes, I surrender, oh great conqueror of Zhang He's bed sheets."

She huffed and folded her arms across her chest, "Bitch."

I smiled up at her, "Ass."

She glared down at me, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Then she pouted, putting her hands upon my shoulders and shaking me, "Come on, He, take me for a walk," she all but whined.

My reply was cut off as a loud rap come on my door.

Zhen Ji looked to the door and opened her mouth to answer. Before she could get the words out I clamped a hand over her lips and muffling the sound.

The knock came again, "Yi? Are you still asleep?" A voice that I knew all to well. Which meant that if I didn't answer he would just walk right in.

I grabbed Zhen Ji's hips and lifted her off of me, "Make a sound and I'll kill you," my voice was dead serious and I think at that time I truly meant it. I quickly stood and gripped her wrist, running to the window and shoving her through it before I made my dive into safety just as the dark wood of the door began to crack.

I huddled under my window, trying to make myself as small as possible. Zhen Ji, the wonderful smart woman that she was, followed suit without a word or complaint. She only looked at me as if I had lost my mind and for a moment, I was tempted to tell her that I indeed really had gone crazy.

I held my breath, my ears straining to hear him putts about my room, moving things, the rustle of clothe as his lifted my bed sheets. "Zhang He?" he voice was small and soft, as if he was at a loss child trying to find his way. I almost went to him then, I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around him and tell him everything would be all right. Yet, I knew everything was so completely and utterly not all right. I had thrown myself at my best friend like some drunken whore and he had turned me down. The first person I had been attracted to in years had rejected me; it was a thought that did not sit well in my stomach.

Zhen Ji gently touched my shoulder, her expression so troubled that I was left confused as to what se was thinking to make her feel that way. She turned her head to the side, her long dark hair falling to her shoulder, 'What's wrong?' she mouthed and I realized that she was concerned because of the look that had passed on my face.

I shook my head and grabbed her head, slowly inching around her, practically crawling the length of my window until I reached the end. Once again, she seemed to sense my thoughts for when we made it to the edge, we both ran down the smooth wooden walkway hand and hand.

_**TBC...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Violet and Green**

**Three**

_A/N: Wow, it sure did take awhile to get this part out. But here it is none the less! A little humor in this one. Hope you enjoy it! XD_

"So," she turned to me and asked, "What happened back there?"

I shrugged, looking into my reflection in the clear koi pond that graced the gardens. After our narrow escape, we walled ourselves in her rooms just long enough for her to find some cloths for me while I bathed. I was, for once, grateful that she sometimes wore garments that were overly large for her. This of course meant that they had fit me perfectly. Though, of course, we couldn't find anything that fit to cover my legs, but the deep violet long skirt was enough, just as long as I took small steps and didn't squat down. For that would flash too much leg for even me.

"You know," she said, trying to change the subject knowing that the pervious one was not up for discussion, "you looking stunning in my cloths. Perhaps we should change wardrobes."

I looked to her and laughed, "I'm not sure that would roll over too well with Lord Yuan Shao. You know he tolerates my 'perverseness' because I'm such a fabulous General."

Her black eyes glinted mischievously, "Either that or he's sweet on you and too afraid to admit it."

I felt my face turn pale and tried not to lose the contents of my stomach, "Ew."

Then she laughed, the sound coming out as soft as tinkling bells, "Look on the bright side, at least you're not married to a beast of a man."

I put my arm around her shoulders, leading her to one of the many pavilions, "Come on, Pretty Lady, he's not that sore on the eyes."

She snorted, "And whose eyes have you been looking through. I know that you like the pretty ones and my husband is certainly not one to fit into that category."

"Too true," I stated, "but I have indeed seen worse." Then I paused, "Actually, worse have even attempted to woo me into their beds."

Her lips sneered in disgust, "So sorry."

I let out a dramatic sigh, "Just one of the downsides of being so pleasing to the eye."

She laughed again and sat down when we reached the benches under the dark woodened compound. "Of course," she made a gesture for me to take a seat next to her which I gratefully accepted, "that means you need find to find someone as equally beautiful to match you."

"Of course," I agreed with her, yet eyed her suspiciously. The Lady Zhen never said anything with having some type of punch line.

"Some as lovely and eye pleasing as General Zhao Yun, perhaps?" she made it into a question, but her knowing gaze told me that she suspected something had happened between us.

I felt my face flush, "Zhao Yun?"

She nodded, "Yes, Zhao Yun. Now are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to beat it out of you?"

I gave her a bitter, humorless chuckle, "Is there an option 'C'?"

She gave me an encouraging smile, "Not a chance."

I took a deep breath, pulling my legs up to my chest, not caring that I was showing a great deal of thigh due to the slit in the fabric that ran up the expense of my left leg. I knew that she wouldn't look anyway. She was one person that I was never shy around. I let out another sigh and rested my head on my knees, my unbound hair falling around my back and shoulders and trailing upon my bare arms. "Well –" I began, trying to find the courage to start.

"General Zhang He!" came the distant call.

My heart leapt with joy at the interruption, but then sank again when I saw one of the common soldiers running towards me. With as much dignity as I could muster, wearing only a sleeveless half vest that left my arms and torso bare and Zhen Ji's long flimsy skirt, I pulled myself into a standing position, straightening my cloths and hair as I went.

"Don't think that this conversation is over," the woman next to me hissed as she too rose to her feet.

I nodded to her, "Of course, Pretty Lady."

We stood in silence as the soldier approached us, his face red and flushed, his breath panting as if he had ran over the entire capital looking for me. Which, I figured was what he had exactly done.

"General Zhang He," he puffed out, bowing and placing himself at me feet. "Lord Yuan Shao wishes to see you in the briefing room right away!"

I blinked, trying my best to keep the blood from rushing to my face. I was definitely not dressed to have an audience with his Lordship. "Right now?" I asked.

His bowed head bobbed at few times, "Yes, General."

"Right now," I asked again, "Right this very minute, right now?"

The head bobbed again, "Yes, General. He told me to say as soon as I found you to tell you to come straight there with no stops in-between."

I sighed in disappointment, oh how Lord Yuan Shao knew me all to well.

I ran my fingers through my hair and nodded, "Alright," I said, "Could you please escort the Lady Zhen to her quarters for me?"

The soldier seemed to be taken back that I actually asked him, not just ordered him to do so. Then returning to his senses, he once more nodded, "Of course, General."

_**SS**_

As soon as I walked into the briefing room I knew that today was surely not going to get any better. Around the table stood Lord Yuan Shao, Zilong, and some other man that I had never seen before. They seemed to be discussing some important matter or other, yet all conversation and words came to an abrupt halt as soon as I closed the doors behind me.

Zhao Yun just started at me, offering no words of greeting, while Yuan Shao just glared at my attire. He had ever right to, and for once I was not the least bit mad at him for disapproving my ways, I was just simply embarrassed. It would not have been so bad if we were alone. Hell, even if it was him and Zhao Yun just there it still would have not been so bad. What made it so much worse was the fact that a complete stranger was also in the room. A stranger that, by the looks of it, was very important. And the stranger was all to pleasing for the eye.

"General Zhang He," his Lordship said, his voice held the edge of anger to it, "So good of you to join us."

I slightly bowed my head, my arms coming up to my chest, one hand fisted and pressed into the palm of my other, "Forgive me for my absence, My Lord. I only just now received your message."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Indeed."

His tone dared me to argue with him, saying that he didn't once believe me and I had purposely shown up wearing what I was. Yet before I could reply he had turned to the stranger, "Forgive me, Lord Cao Pi, General Zhang He is rather... eccentric, and does not care to hide it."

My hands dropped and fisted at my sides, my head still down to hide the rage that was surely reflected in my eye. Why, that pompous, arrogant, egoistical ass! Oh, how I wanted, at that very moment to slice my claw through the tender flesh of his neck.

"It is quite alright, Yuan Shao," Cao Pi retorted, his hand waving in a manner that stated that he had just dismissed our Lord, "I would not mind having him as an escort."

My heart leapt in my throat, my embarrassment turning into shook and nervousness all with in a span of a few moments.

He looked to me and offered a smile, "It is usually the ...eccentric ones that provide the most entertainment."

Ok, now he was teasing me. Nobody teases me and gets away with it.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Lord Cao Pi," I said, my tongue running away from the rational side of my brain telling me to shut the fuck up, "I am not quite so fun to be around."

As soon as the words left me mouth I mentally slapped myself. Hard. What the hell was wrong with me? Here was one of the most beautiful men that I had ever laid eyes on, and I was being an ass to him.

Then he smiled at me again, "I am sure that you will do just fine."

I briefly looked passed his shoulder to stare at Zhao Yun, his eyes digging holes in the back of Cao Pi's head. I shuddered at the coldness and anger that reflected in those wonderful green depths. Then I blinked and what Cao Pi actually said sank fully into my still hung-over brain. "I am to be your escort?" I asked, just to verify that I had heard correctly.

Lord Yuan Shao nodded and spoke before Cao Pi had even opened his mouth, "Yes, since he is the son of Cao Cao, not just anyone of will do to show him around and keep him company during his stay here. Since you are the only General that can I spare at the moment, I thought it would be more than fitting for you to do something for a change."

I didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered. Flattered, because he had thought of me more than 'just anybody' and insulted because he thought that I did absolutely nothing. Torn between these two feelings I realized that I would not slit his throat. I would disembowel him before hand.

Instead of voicing my displeasure, I bowed to him before turning to my 'forced companion.' "Shall we go, then?" I asked, gesturing towards the door with an elegant swipe of my hand.

He offered me a nod and headed towards the exit, "We shall."

"Zhang He?" Zhao Yun's voice seemed loud in the quite space of the briefing room.

I visibly stiffened and dared not to turn around to face him, "Yes, General?" my voice sounded small in pathetic even to my own ears.

"When you have the time," his voice also dropped to a tremor, "I would like to speak to you."

I nodded at him over my shoulder, "Yes, of course, General."

As I walked out the door, and shut it behind Cao Pi, I vowed to myself to be as busy as possible with our new guest. After all, he was the son of Lord Cao Cao, which meant that it was only proper that he have my undivided attention during his stay.

_**TBC... **_


End file.
